Let Me Tempt You To The Dark Side
by LibraQueen13
Summary: One-Shot. Bonenzo plot twist based on the warehouse confrontation scene in 8x01. What if Enzo had turned his humanity off before Stefan and Bonnie found him? And what if he could get Bonnie to replace Damon as his evil sidekick to join him on the dark side? ***Rated M***


**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters.**

 **This one-shot is a Bonenzo plot twist for The Bonenzo Awards competition.**

 **I remember Julie Plec teasing that Enzo would try to tempt Bonnie over to the dark side, but I don't really remember seeing that happen on the show. So, this fic is an alternative to how things could have gone down during the confrontation between the Salvabros and Bonenzo at the warehouse in 8x01.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Bonnie walked through the warehouse moving sheets of plastic out of her way as she focused on getting to Enzo before it was too late. The corpses hanging from the ceiling, also wrapped in plastic, made her feel sick to her stomach. _Enzo really did this? Maybe it's already too late…_

No. She wouldn't give up on him. She couldn't. He hadn't just saved her from the Armory for 3 years of her life, he'd saved her from the loneliness that often made her wonder how she'd survived through so much loss and sacrifice.

"Don't do anything you might regret. Think about Elena," she heard Stefan say while he was still out of sight.

"Trying to explain to you Stefan, Elena doesn't matter to me anymore," Damon replied to his brother.

 _So Damon's given up. My best friend is gone… But Enzo isn't… yet._

Enzo's morbidly intricate clues at a murder scene had helped Bonnie and Stefan to find him. She knew he wanted to be found and she'd do everything she could to save him.

Bonnie heard the sound of wood breaking and an agonizing grunt before she finally made it to the huge room that the brothers were in.

"Stefan!" she yelled seeing him lifeless on the floor with a piece of wood sticking out from his chest. She looked up at Damon with tears in her eyes. "You killed your brother…!" Bonnie cried in disbelief.

"He tried to attack me first," Damon said with a casual shrug.

"What happened to you?!" Bonnie said to him still in shock.

"What the fuck, Damon!" Enzo exclaimed, seeing Stefan's grey corpse as he entered the space from behind Bonnie.

"Rescue mission gone wrong… You know how my brother and the Mystic Falls gang like to save every _dark soul_ ," he responded sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not cleaning that up," he said as he walked past Bonnie, ignoring her.

"Enzo..." she said in a quiet voice.

Enzo looked at Bonnie briefly and she swore she saw some sort of connection in his eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"You need to get out of here Bon Bon… before you end up like Stefan," Damon threatened her.

"I'm not leaving without Enzo." She knew she was being foolish. She was scared, and she knew that Damon could kill her faster than she could blink. But her stubborn, determined side gave her the balls to take a stand.

Enzo looked at her again, and this time she was 100% sure she saw something in his eyes that showed he still cared what happened to her.

"Ok," Damon said with another shrug. "Have it your way."

He attempted to use vamp speed to rush towards her, but Enzo caught him before he could get to Bonnie and snapped his neck. While Damon lay temporarily dead on the floor Bonnie had to make the most of the time to talk Enzo around.

"You need to get out of here," he said, back to an emotionless version of himself.

"Why did you leave me the clues?" she asked walking closer towards him.

He snickered. "I was in a different frame of mind at the time," he told her coldly.

"What do you…?" she began as she looked into his eyes. He stared at her blankly. "You turned it off," she said, as the realization hit her.

"You always were very smart, Bonnie Bennett," he said with an evil smirk.

The way he said her name almost killed her. No longer the loving, protective, affectionate man she knew. She didn't know who this was.

"When did you turn it off? After you left the clues? Why?" she asked him as her hope began to fade.

For a second she saw a flicker of humanity again, before Enzo's expression changed to his signature smirk but with a darker twist.

"The 'boss' doesn't need us having any distractions… can you imagine what it's like having a 'boss' who can get into your mind?" he said with a dark chuckle.

Bonnie stared at him confused and devastated that the love of her life seemed to be giving up the fight.

"You should be grateful," he told her. "You'll be safe now. As long as you're smart enough to get out of here and never look back."

"No..." Bonnie asserted stubbornly. His flickers of emotion told her that although he was giving up he wasn't completely gone.

He looked away from her, twisting his mouth. When he turned back to look at her it was with a seductive gaze. He walked towards her until he was standing directly in front of her, then ran his index finger softly down the side of her face, finally letting his finger tip her chin up so that his mouth was inches away from hers. Bonnie shuddered at the sensation remembering how amazing the sex had always been between them. Enzo was always a generous lover. He took pleasure in using his hands and mouth to tease every inch of her body before slipping inside her and giving her the most intense orgasms she'd ever experienced in her life.

He chuckled sensually, gazing at her as if he could read her thoughts. "All that fire and passion you have inside you could be useful in other ways… Why don't you join us? That way you and I can still be together."

Bonnie knew that Enzo was trying to manipulate her. She stared at him confidently, then gave him her own sensual smile. She moved her mouth closer to his and said against his lips, "I'll help you to carry on with your murdering spree… when hell freezes over..." and her expression changed to one of disgust.

Enzo chuckled again, then snaked an arm around her waist pulling her up against his body roughly. He tried to kiss her, and she pushed at his shoulders unable to match his strength.

He softened his gaze then gave her a devious smile. "Come on, love… let me tempt you to the dark side."

"I thought you turned it off," they heard Damon say as he came-to and stood up abruptly.

Enzo let go of Bonnie and he sighed as they both turned to look at Damon.

"You know how stubborn she is, I was trying to get her to play the game with us," he said to Damon.

Damon eyed him suspiciously, then looked at Bonnie. "Do you think I'm some kind of fucking idiot!? As long as she's alive she's a distraction for you!"

"You're talking bollocks, mate."

"You just broke my neck to protect her! You still have some level of humanity." Damon looked at Bonnie. "Sorry Bon Bon. We have a job to do, and you're fucking up the plan."

 _So this is how I die?_ Bonnie thought. _Guess it's not really a surprise that Damon Salvatore's involved._

Enzo looked at Bonnie again and she saw a hint of fear in his eyes. He looked at the floor.

"Just let her go mate," he said calmly to Damon.

"No can do," Damon told him and attempted to use vamp speed to attack Bonnie again.

Enzo reacted like lightning, blocking Damon's path and reaching out towards him. Damon stopped dead directly in front of him and a second later he collapsed to the ground and began to turn grey. Bonnie gasped with horror as she looked at Enzo, who was holding Damon's heart in his hand.

"No… Enzo…!" she cried out. The Damon she knew was gone months ago, but he had once been her friend. He'd helped to save her life.

Enzo turned around to look at her. The cold, blank stare had returned to his eyes. Bonnie shook her head in disbelief that he'd killed his friend.

Suddenly, the sound of water bubbling drew her attention. She turned to look towards the metal platform that was actually some kind of huge vat filled with what looked like blood.

The bubbling became louder and more intense until a figure began to rise from the red liquid. It was a woman. Blood dripped from her naked skin as she stepped up onto the platform and then down the steps walking towards Enzo. Bonnie was terrified, but Enzo held his ground waiting for the woman to speak.

"Why is _he_ dead!?" she said looking at Damon's body.

"We had a disagreement," Enzo said coolly.

The woman didn't look impressed. She turned to look at Bonnie. "Is this my next meal?"

"Actually, I thought she could replace _him_." Enzo gestured to Damon.

The woman walked towards Bonnie and stroked her hair. Bonnie felt repulsed by the woman's touch. She wanted to throw up. The woman leaned in as if she was going to kiss Bonnie, but instead she sniffed her. _I am definitely going to throw up._

"What use is she going to be, she's human?" the woman questioned annoyed.

"I'll turn her," Enzo said abruptly.

The woman twirled one of Bonnie's curls around her finger and looked her up and down. "Beautiful little thing, aren't you?" She turned to Enzo. "Do you think I'm stupid!? You think I don't realize that she's the one you were leaving clues for?"

Enzo stared at the woman blankly, but Bonnie could sense that he was making a conscious effort not to show or feel any kind of emotion.

The woman placed her hands firmly on Bonnie's head making her feel as if her head was going to explode. She yelled out in pain. The woman was invading her thoughts. She pulled her hands away from Bonnie and turned back to Enzo.

"Feisty… strong… determined... I like her. Turn her and she can take his place," the woman told Enzo.

"You might as well kill me now! I'll never let him turn me," Bonnie said to her defiantly.

"You love him, yet you won't 'turn' for him," she said thoughtfully as she stared at Bonnie. "I guess we'll have to do it my way." She wrapped her fingers around the back of Bonnie's neck and leaned in close to her. "You _will_ let him turn you. And to make sure you follow my orders without any distractions you'll turn your humanity off as soon as you transition."

Bonnie wanted to fight against the woman's orders but there was nothing she could do. The woman had made a link that meant she could now control her mind.

"Do it now," she ordered Enzo.

Enzo walked towards Bonnie and stood in front of her. The look he gave her was almost remorseful. He bit into his own wrist until blood dripped from the puncture wounds. Then he put his wrist to her mouth and she drank, sucking at his flesh, letting his blood flow through her body.

Once he thought she'd had enough, Enzo wrapped his arms around her body more tenderly than he'd expected and pressed his body against hers. His mouth found her neck and for a moment he allowed himself to take in her familiar scent. The memory of how much he'd loved her came flooding back for a second, and quickly it was gone.

He sank his fangs into her neck. The sensation was arousing and he had to force himself to concentrate on draining her until he knew she was dead, instead of being distracted by thoughts of the pleasure they had shared when they were alone together in the cabin. Soon she'd wake up and be just like him. At least this way they really could have forever.

#

Enzo stood watching Bonnie unconscious in the chair. He'd switched off his humanity to protect her. When 'the boss' had figured out through their psychic connection that he was trying to reach out to someone he thought the best option was to remove his feelings for her. If he didn't feel anything for her, he wouldn't think about her and she'd be safe. Or so he'd thought.

Once he'd made the decision to be humanity-free he'd hoped his clues wouldn't be enough for her to find him and he thought his plan had worked. He'd stopped thinking about her and the feelings had gone. But, he couldn't prevent the flickers of emotion that surfaced when he saw her.

What he felt for her now wasn't love. There was still some sort of connection and the memories were still there but there was detachment. It was like they were someone else's feelings, someone else's memories.

He continued to watch her, still very aware of how beautiful she was. The physical attraction was still there if nothing else.

She began to stir. As her eyes opened and she looked at him realization hit her. Her eyes grew wide with anger and resentment.

"You bastard! Why did you do this to me?!"

He gazed at her without emotion.

"All I wanted to do was save you," she said, grieving for her former life, and for the life they'd shared together.

"You can't save me, love," he said coolly. "And think about it… what kind of life would we have had? A vampire and a magic-less witch… you'd have been better off without me."

His words burned her, she felt like her soul was being torn apart. She still loved him but she wanted to hurt him too. She knew what was next. Soon she'd be void of emotion. A heartless killer.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat," he said holding out his hand to her.

And she had no choice but to follow him to the dark side.

#

 _ **One Week Later**_

Enzo stood staring at the overrated and overpriced art work displayed on the walls of the gallery. He felt Bonnie slide her fingers in between his as she came to stand beside him. He turned to look at her.

"Did you find him?" he asked her.

"Not yet," she answered. "Come with me," she told him with a saucy smirk.

He looked at her with hooded eyes and followed as she pulled him along by the hand.

She led him through the gallery, along a corridor until they turned a corner to a deserted section of the corridor.

Bonnie put her hands on his chest and pushed Enzo up against the wall. She looked into his eyes then leaned up to devour his mouth. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and pushed the other up into her hair pulling her closer to him. Bonnie swept her tongue into his mouth and when he returned the gesture she sucked on his tongue before nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth.

She lifted one leg, wrapping it around him and pressed her hips up against his growing erection. Enzo smiled against her mouth.

"You're insatiable, do you know that?"

"So you keep telling me," she replied with a sensual gaze.

Bonnie plunged her fingers into Enzo's hair and pulled his mouth back down to hers, massaging his tongue with hers. He thrust his hardness against her center feeling as if that alone would make him come. He heard her chuckle softly as she could tell how aroused he was. Enzo let a hand slide down over her ass and around her thigh, then slipped it up the short, blood red dress she was wearing with her leather jacket.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed. "No underwear..."

"What's the point," she replied with a smirk. "It always ends up coming off a dozen times a day when I'm around you… might as well make things easy access."

Bonnie started nibbling and licking his neck and he let his head fall back against the wall as he sighed with pleasure.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was about to explode. Enzo used vamp speed to lift Bonnie up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, then he turned them around so that he could push her up against the wall. He freed his manhood from his jeans and his boxers, then he pushed himself inside her smoothly in one rapid movement and they both groaned at the sensation.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and he gripped her ass as he thrust inside her with a deep, steady rhythm.

"Mmmmmmm….." she moaned quietly. "Why are you such an expert at this?"

All Enzo could do was chuckle at the compliment. He kissed Bonnie on the mouth, then kissed a path from her mouth to her neck. He increased the speed of his movements, slamming her back against the wall in the process. He moved one hand from Bonnie's ass to free a breast from the dress and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"We're so gonna get caught," she moaned as they heard voices in the background.

"Don't care," Enzo grunted then turned his attention back to her nipple.

He slid in and out of her wetness with an intensity that was guaranteed to make them both explode. Bonnie started to moan more loudly and he knew she was about to come. When he felt her nails dig into his shoulders and her inner muscles clench sporadically around his hard length he knew he'd done his job in satisfying her. He let himself go and groaned as he erupted inside her, thrusting several more times before they were both still.

He pressed his forehead against hers, as he let her slip back down onto her feet. As soon as he'd fixed his pants two people walked along the corridor towards them.

"Hungry?" Bonnie asked looking at Enzo.

He shrugged, not really bothered either way.

"More for me then," she replied before she walked up to her intended victims, snapping one of their necks then grabbing the other to feed, while she held a hand over his mouth to muffle his screams.

#

 _There he is._ Bonnie recognized the artist she and Enzo were searching for and she approached him as he admired his own work.

"Fascinating piece," she commented. "You're the artist?"

"I am," he answered cockily.

She continued to look at the painting. "It has a sense of darkness."

The artist looked at her. "Yes."

"Amazing use of red by the way..." she told him.

Enzo came to join them standing so that the artist was in between them. Bonnie gave him a knowing look.

Her deepest desire when she had been human was to have forever with Enzo. Now she finally had her wish... Even if this wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind.


End file.
